Antagonista
by planariang
Summary: Antara aku dan kamu ada dia. Antara dia dan aku ada kamu. Antara kamu dan dia ada aku. Antara aku, kamu dan dia ada cinta. (akafemkuronash; satu universe dengan Sesat Pikir)
1. Surat Cinta

**Antagonista**

**knb belong to fujimaki tadatoshi**

**headnote/warnings: masih satu universe dengan **_**Sesat Pikir**_** jadi positif Indonesia!au, alay, ooc, fem!kuroko, akashi tingkat satu, kuroko tingkat dua, nash tingkat tiga, overall akakuronash**

.

**Edisi Kesatu: Surat Cinta**

.

Amplopnya ukuran mini, buatan sendiri dari hvs warna-warni, wajib katanya jangan beli. Aturannya, kalau tujuannya buat cewek, harus biru. Kalau buat cowok, wajib pakai warna hello kitty. Karena incaran Seijuurou jelas cewek, dia pilih biru meski merah muda lebih ngena di hati. Sudahlah cukup dia diledek setiap hari karena terlalu intim dengan sohib belah tengahnya si Kazunari.

Wangi, sengaja disemprot dengan parfum aroma melati. Katanya, baunya mirip si kakak tingkat pujaan hati. Di ujung sebelah kanan atas, biar romantis Seijuurou menulisnya dengan tinta warna emas. Tulisannya; _Teruntuk Teteh Tetsuya, Surat Cinta dari Akashi Seijuurou._

_..._

_Dear Teteh Tetsu, maaf saya gak bisa ngegombal. Karena kecantikan Teteh memang membuat jantung saya mendadak tak sehat, apalagi pas Teteh senyum ke saya di tenda medik waktu saya pura-pura sakit pas ospek fakultas. Maaf Teh saya udah pura-pura sakit, soalnya saya malah ngerasa sakit beneran waktu itu. Pulangnya, saya langsung pergi ke klinik Padjajaran. Was-was kalo saya ternyata punya penyakit jantung._

_Kata dokternya, saya sehat-sehat aja, cuma dia bilang saya lagi jatuh cinta. Tapi saya gamau kalau jatuh cinta, saya mah maunya bangun cinta sama Teteh._

_Saya tahu ini surat cinta awalnya cuma buat tugas ospek jurusan, tapi saya serius suka sama Teteh. Empat rius kalo boleh nawar._

_Kalau saya lulus ospek, mau gak Teteh jadi pacar saya?_

_Akashi Seijuurou_

_(bonus cap bibir sebagai pengganti ttd)_

_..._

Di sekre, dedemit ospek jurusan ngariung.

"Eh liat deh yang ini cap bibirnya leber."

"Imayoshi, lu dapet sembilan surat benci nih."

"Masa? Dikit amat. Tahun kemaren gue dapet enam belas."

"Si Nijimura dapet sepuluh surat cinta masa, ngalahin korlap."

"Itu korlapnya garing puns-nya gak lucu jadi cuma dapet tujuh biji."

"Lap? Korlap mana korlap?"

"Dia lagi bareng maba udah jangan urusin."

"Lu dapet surat gak?"

"Cuma dua biji. Satu surat cinta satu surat benci."

"Lebok." (Rasain.)

"Daripada maneh teu meunang hiji-hiji acan." (Daripada kamu gak dapat satupun.)

"Jep sia!" (Diam kamu!)

"Yang lain gimana? Si Kuroko, lima biji ada?"

"Kurang deh. Dia macam hantu jadi susah dinotis. Sekalinya dinotis pasti isinya serius semua macam proposal lamaran. Kayak ini nih, punya si Akashi."

Surat Seijuurou yang ditulis sepenuh hati direbut kasar, berpindah ke tangan Nash dari Yukio. Mendadak keselek waktu selesai membaca surat yang jumlahnya seratusan kata; ayangnya Kuroko Tetsuya ditembak. Neng Tetsu-nya ditembak maba!

Nash rasanya ingin mencekik si Akashi Seijuurou ini. Walau sudah berkali-kali ngode dari yang lembut sampai hardcore pada Tetsuya sejak ayangnya ini berstatus maba, posisi Nash masih itu-itu aja. Masih ngejomblo. Masih belum ternotis. Masih TTBM (teman-tidak-begitu-mesra). Masih satu-satunya—

"Ciyee, yang dapet saingan~" Yoshitaka sempat-sempatnya berkonfrontasi, niat banget ngompor.

"Diem lu!"

—gak, gak, Nash bukan lagi satu-satunya yang bertahan mengais cinta gadis manis berwajah teflon. Officially dia baru aja dapet saingan.

"Oh, Nash, surat benci buat lu satu lagi nih."

"Dari siapa?"

"Akashi."

...

_To the point aja ya Kak, saya gak suka Kakak nempel-nempel Teteh Tetsu seharian di kampus sampe rangkaian ospek. Ganggu banget. Ke laut aja sana._

_ttd. _

_Akashi Seijuurou_

...

Jleb.

"Lu aja yang ke laut, monyet!"

**tbc**

**.**

**footnote: **hampura, cacing ini mabok;;;;;;; terima kasih sudah membaca~

.

(**edited 030515: **harusnya Yoshitaka bukan Yoshimori ;;;;)


	2. Baper dan Laper itu Bedanya Tipis

**Antagonista**

**knb belong to fujimaki tadatoshi**

**headnote/warnings: masih satu universe dengan **_**Sesat Pikir**_** jadi positif Indonesia!au, alay, ooc, fem!kuroko, akashi tingkat satu, kuroko tingkat dua, nash tingkat tiga, overall akakuronash**

**.**

**Edisi Kedua: Baper dan Laper itu Bedanya Tipis.**

**.**

Seminggu berturut-turut aura Seijuurou kelam kelabu. Sehabis malam puncak, di mana teman-teman satu angkatannya bersorak bergembira karena tidak harus lagi mengalami penderitaan batin fisik dan juga dompet, Seijuurou baru saja ditolak teteh geulis yang juga ditaksir kakak tingkat terkompor sepanjang ospek jurusan.

"Maaf ya, Akashi-kun. Bukan berarti aku gak suka sama kamu, tapi aku juga pengen kamu lulus ospek. Jadi, kita temenan aja dulu ya."

(Oh, jadi begini rasanya dapat teman baru sehabis ditolak. Miris.)

Usut punya usut, kakak tingkat terkompor mancing api karena murka diberi surat benci. Di tengah-tengah pelantikan sebelum penyematan syal, tiba-tiba bikin petisi dadakan. Sambil membacakan surat cinta Seijuurou yang malu-maluin, dicampur kata-kata pedas sepedas rambut yang punya surat, Nash mengompori kakak tingkat lain yang dulu sempat tertawan rasa cintanya pada Tetsuya.

(Walaupun wajahnya sedatar triplek, Kuroko Tetsuya begitu-begitu juga adalah primadona. Geulis contreng, baik hati contreng, IPK tiga koma, aktif organisasi, anggota bem fakultas, rajin ikut kepanitiaan, pokoknya istri idaman dah. Kurangnya cuma satu, si Teteh Tetsu sulit sekali dinotis macam jurig.)

Isi petisinya; Jangan luluskan Akashi Seijuurou, katanya, kalau Tetsuya bilang **iya**.

Makanya, pada akhirnya; mau tak mau, demi kelancaran acara, dan Nash yang endingnya kena damprat Shuuzou di pinggir lapangan yang gelap gulita karena membuat puncak acara semakin drama, Teteh Tetsunya berkata **tidak**.

Seijuurou sukses pundung. _(Apalah mending ngulang osjur tahun depan daripada ditolak begini. Sakit Teteh jantung aku sakit serasa diiris sembilu.)_

Sehabis kelas pengantar sosiologi, Kazunari datang menghampiri Seijuurou sambil nyengir. Tangannya bawa kotak danusan, niat awalnya pengen nawarin dagangan karena biasanya sohib rambut merahnya beli risol isi ayam berhubung sisa dua lagi. Tapi, melihat muka Seijuurou yang masih kusut—mungkin karena setrikaannya yang dipinjam Teh Reo dari kemarin belum dikembalikan—niatnya berubah jadi pengen menggoda.

"Ciee yang ditolak kekasih hati~ masih keneh galau nih ya hahahaha—"

"Diem lu Takao gue gibeng lu baru tau rasa." Sewot sekali. Kazunari mendadak mingkem. Masuk zona galau Seijuurou malah makin menyeramkan. Yasudah, balik ke niat awal.

"Shi, rek meuli risol moal?" (Shi, mau beli risol gak?)

"Hah?"

"Risol, danusan urang lah dua deui yeuh." (Risol, danusan aku nih tinggal dua lagi.)

"Berapa?"

"Dua rebu lima ratus hiji."

"Mahal."

"Ngarana ge danusan, dana usaha, batina kudu gede." (Namanya juga danusan, dana usaha, untungnya harus besar.)

"Halah," Seijuurou merogoh saku jeans bagian belakang, menemukan uang kertas lima ribu lecek. "Nih. Siniin risolnya, gue mendadak laper."

"Ah ngomong weh pengaruh baper," Kazunari nyengir lagi, "Sakalian tah bonus kotakna."

"Sori gak butuh."

Seijuurou memasukkan bindernya ke dalam tas sebelum angkat kaki dari kelas. Kazunari dengan senang hati mengekori, riang gembira danusannya habis sebelum jam satu. Di koridor, tak sengaja di ujung sana sebelum belokan Seijuurou melihat kepala kuning emas yang bikin gemas. Seijuurou ingat, di hari ini sehabis kelas pengantar sosiologi, kelasnya Nash di sebelah juga bubar. Dan bukan barang baru lagi kalau mereka sering papasan di koridor, melempar pandangan benci satu sama lain yang kalau dari sudut pandang Kazunari, ia bisa melihat ada percikan api.

Jauh di belakangnya lagi, ternotis kembali sosok berambut biru peneduh rohani Seijuurou yang sebelumnya sempat membara. Seijuurou tak tahu malu melambaikan tangan norak sambil teriak, "Teteh Tetsuuu, makan siang bareng yuk!"

Bodo amat sama si Nash, Seijuurou yakin kali ini ajakannya gak bakalan ditolak. Dia udah lulus osjur lagian.

Duo rival pengemis cinta Kuroko Tetsuya si mahasiswi tingkat dua kembali berkontak mata; kali ini Seijuurou tersenyum miring dan Nash memperlihatkan raut berang; satu sama. Seijuurou berhasil balas dendam.

_Awas lu ya bocah cabe!_

**tbc**

.

**review's reply:** _Nia Shintarou_—jangan jantungan cukup saja akashi seorang wkwk, ini dilanjut ya :). _secuil pembaca—_pasti nu ieu mah kuat bacana wks, ieu dilanjut nya :).

.

**footnote:** serius terharu saya respon chapter pertama banyak banget buat fic alay ini ;;; jadi agak ragu juga ngeaplot chapter dua karena ini makin garing sepertinya ;;;; terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejak, yang ngefavorite, ngefolow dan juga yang membaca, perjuangan cinta mantan antagonis dan antagonis prototipe masih akan terus berlanjut! (doakan saja ya hahaha /dikeprek)


	3. Lebih Ganas dari Preman Bertato

**headnote: **ini intermezzo, warming up dari wb. lebih fokus ke femkuro dan femfuri. chapter penuh hints bl. ooc terutama furi ehe. non-baku. CAPSlock. unbetaed. jangan anggap serius subjudul.

**.**

**Edisi Ketiga: Fangirl itu (Bisa) Lebih Ganas dari Preman Bertato **

**.**

Gugup bagi Kouki sudah biasa, apalagi kalau dia terdampar ke dalam lingkungan baru yang yang (hampir) tak seorangpun dikenalnya. IPA murtad, lelah batin fisik dengan kimia dan fisika. Merasa tak cocok dengan semua jurusan sains, guru konselingnya di SMA merekomendasikannya masuk ke jurusan ini—yang jelas ada di ranah sosial tapi masih nyambung dengan jurusannya semasa SMA. Meskipun desas-desus berbisik ke telinganya kalau jurusannya itu pengantar menuju gerbang madesu. Kating selalu bilang: _Kata siapa sih? Kata siapa coba. Boong itu boong. Lulusan jurusan kita sukses-sukses kok._

Dan kating-katingnya, duh, _Mamah tolongin Kou! Kou mau nangis, Kou gakuat pengen ngulang SBMPTN tahun depan aja; kakak-kakaknya sangar-sangar, terus ada yang gondrong sama gimbal sama TATOAN JUGA! NGUDUD LAGI! KOU MAU PULKAM KE CIAMIS AJA MAH MAU NIKAH AJA_—adalah sepenggal jeritan hatinya tatkala ospek jurusan memasuki minggu keempat.

Beruntung, Kouki bertemu malaikat, atau hantu, atau kakak tingkat cantik peneduh hati, yang kebetulan susah dicari padahal ada di dekat Kouki sedari tadi. Baik, ramah, meskipun wajahnya sedatar papan penggilesan. Untuk impresi pertama, Tetsuya benar-benar calon kakak asuh idaman. Seperti kata Raisa, Kouki jatuh hati—

Bukan, Kouki masih lurus kok, dia masih suka laki-laki; apalagi kalau yang jadi pasangan si laki-laki itu laki-laki lag—ups, diem, jangan bilang-bilang. Biarkan ini jadi rahasia antara kamu dan Kouki saja—

"Kou, kamu _fujoshi_?"

"T-Teteh Tetsu tau darimana?!"

Kouki panik.

"Itu dari wallpaper hape kamu, cowok sama cowok pelukan mesra." Gercep Kouki mengecek smartphonenya. Bego. _Bego._ Dia lupa belum menggantinya.

Kouki biasanya mengganti wallpaper hapenya sebelum berangkat ngampus. Tapi hari ini dia _free_, dan Tetsuya berkunjung untuk mengajari Kouki soal mata kuliah yang tidak gadis berambut coklat itu mengerti.

Setelah mengganti dengan wallpaper standar, Kouki melirik Tetsuya agak takut-takut. "... Teteh gak suka sama cowok yang dipasangin sama cowok lagi?"

Gelengan pelan. "Biasa aja sih. Lagian aku juga lumayan suka sama yang begituan."

_Lagian aku juga lumayan suka sama yang begituan._

_... aku juga lumayan suka sama yang begituan._

_... suka sama yang begituan._

_... begituan._

_... gituan._

_... an._

_... n._

"TETEH JUGA FUJO?!" Kouki memang pemalu—di awal ketemuan, tapi kalau sudah kenal dekat ternyata malu-maluin.

_._

_dikejer dua orang sekaligus, gimana rasanya teh?_

_Dikejer sama siapa?_

_siapa lagi atuh teh, akashi sama kak nash :))))_

_dua-duanya ganteng lagi _

_baik,_

_..._

_kayaknya sih (...)_

_Kok kayaknya._

_baiknya cuma sama teteh aja, ehe_

_Emang ke kamu engga. Perasaan kemarin malem kamu balik dianterin sama Akashi._

_iya da kak nash-nya nganterin teteh, akashi kalah suit_

_Terus kamu maunya dianter sama Kak Nash?_

_ih ogah, kouki gak suka sama cowok yang tatoan teh_

_Kamu suka sama Akashi?_

_ih, teteh ..._

_tau aja_

_aku emang suka sama akashi_

_..._

_kalo dipasangin sama takao /_

_..._

_Hayoloh ngeship temen sendiri._

_kayak teteh engga aja_

_itu siapa yang kemaren bagiin foto skinship kak niji sama kak nash hah_

_Mereka lucu soalnya._

_TETEH YANG TATOAN GITU LUCU_

_LUCU DARI MANA MUKA SANGAR MACAM PREMAN CILEUNYI GITU_

_SIAPA YANG DIBAWAH COBA_

_Kak Nash. _

_TETEH AKU GAK PAHAM SAMA SELERA TETEH_

_Tapi Kak Niji juga bisa sih, mereka bisa dibolak-balik._

_Ehya, kalo kata kamu Akashi yang di bawah atau Takao yang di bawah?_

_YA TETEP AJA KAN KAK NASH PERNAH DI BAWAH_

_ehm, akashi sama takao atas bawah bisa_

_KOK JADI MELEBER KE SINI SIH_

_AKU KAN TADi nanyanya rasanya dikejer dua cowok sekaligus_

_gimana teh? seneng? :))))_

_Asal tiap mereka papasan gak berantem sih ..._

_kenapa teh?_

_..._

_oh_

_OH_

_AKU TAU_

_TETEH JADI NGESHIP KAK NASH SAMA AKASHI YA?_

_..._

_Diem deh Kou._

.

Di mata orang luar, Kouki adalah penakut. Paling sulit berhadapan dengan orang apalagi kalau yang tubuhnya besar-besar, dan yang tatapannya tajam-tajam. (Mungkin karena tubuhnya _kecil_.) Tak jarang tangannya sampai gemetar, dan basah oleh keringat dingin. Ciut dan mendadak diam saat ada kating gahar yang mencoba menggoda.

Tapi, kalau menyangkut fangirling, Kouki selalu membara. Dan sejauh ini hanya Tetsuya yang tahu dalamnya Kouki seperti apa. Seperti Kouki yang tahu kalau Tetsuya yang kalem-kalem cantik ini ternyata _**suka sama yang gituan**__._

"... Soalnya Akashi sama Takao dari zaman masuk kuliah hampir gak bisa dilepas gitu Teh. Kemana-mana bareng. Apalagi kan katanya Takao sering nginep ya di kosan Akashi. Baju aja sering pinjem; gara-gara ukurannya hampir sama kali ya. Terus kalo di kelas kan duduk sering sebelahan. Takao juga sering jailin Akashi selain jailin Shinta juga."

"Tapi, kata siapa gitu lupa, Takao sukanya sama Shinta, Teh," Kouki manyun, "Kan potek hati aku, Teh. Akashi jadinya bahan dicampakin."

Tetsuya menyedot likuid terakhir milkshake-nya, menyimpannya kemudian di atas meja. Keduanya duduk berhadapan, di meja batu dekat selasar mushola fakultas.

"Emangnya Takao beneran belok? Enggak kan," Tetsuya mengulas senyum, arah pandangannya tidak tepat ke arah si adik tingkat. Kouki yang menunduk memandangi kakinya yang mengetuk-ngetuk tanah tidak melihat. "Kalo dia suka sama Shinta, bagus dong."

"Iya sih teh, da aku mah cuma delusi doang selama ini," Kouki makin manyun, hampir mengalahkan kemancungan bibir Kak Niji. Kepalanya yang tertunduk menghadap lagi ke arah Tetsuya. "Tapi tetep, Akashi bahan dicampakin. Sama Teteh—eh salah, Akashi kan udah pernah teteh tolak ya, hehe."

"Hehe-hehe, jadi lu dukung Teh Tetsu sama si kunyuk tatoan itu, Kou?"

Dari belakang.

"A-Akashi?"

Tangan Seijuurou menepuk pundak Kouki.

Dia denger?! DIA DENGER APA AJAAAA?!

"A-Akashi, k-kamu denger?" Muka Kouki mendadak pias.

"Akashi bahan dicampakin sama Teteh. Eh salah, Akashi kan udah pernah teteh tolak ya," Seijuurou mencoba meniru gaya bicara Kouki. Kouki tidak berani memandang wajah Seijuurou, beringsut pindah beberapa centi saat teman seangkatannya itu memilih duduk di sebelahnya, dan berbisik: "Awas aja kalo lu dukung si kunyuk tatoan itu, gue tau kok lu suka delusiin gue sama si Takao mahoan."

YA TUHAN.

APA SALAH KOU NGESHIP TEMEN SEKELAS.

PADAHAL TETEH TETSU JUGA NGESHIP KAK NIJI SAMA KAK NASH KENAPA CUMA KOU KENAPA.

Kouki _ketam_. Lewat ekor mata meminta bantuan pada Tetsuya. Tapi si kakak tingkat bisa berbuat apa? Sekarang, bukan cuma Tetsuya, tapi bahan delusi Kouki sehar i-hari juga mengetahuinya. MAMAH, KOUKI PENGEN TENGGELEM AJA DI DANAU ARBORETUM.

Akashi menoleh, melempar senyum pada Tetsuya. Cepat-cepat menyampaikan maksud mendekati si kakak tingkat sebelum Nash muncul pada jarak pandang. "Teh, ada kelas lagi gak abis ini? Kalo enggak, jalan-jalan ke arbo, yuk."

**tbc**

**.**

**footnote: **udah lama nggak diapdet, sekalinya apdet isinya receh gini haha sumimasen. chapter depan, insya Allah nash akashi dapet saingan :')

**.**

**bonus.**

_teh_

_akashi sama kak nash kayaknya cocok ya_

_kayak kucing sama anjing rebutin teteh_

_gahar_

_greget aku sama mereka_

_..._

_Kou, kamu gak kapok?_


End file.
